Alternatedimension Neptunia
by thefeared2
Summary: What if a male CPU ruled over Gamindustri and Had the candidates as little sisters. for more details read the info Before the Prologue starts. Hiatus indifferent.


**A/N: I would like to make a few announcements. 1: I have not been able to write my Ultradimension story due to other things IRL and I was burned out of writing. 2: to compensate for that, I have decided to write this story to get me back into writing. I have had this idea in my head for a couple of months and will pick the other story up after some time of writing this, and/or work on it in between this story. 3: the next part of that story will be up soon**

So, you may ask why Am I writing this story.

My answer is that I have watched the drama cd for the Candidates and decided that it would a very interesting idea to write about what if my OC was already a CPU and he had gotten five new sisters. Yes, I said five, I will have an OC candidate for Leanbox and explain the story in the Prologue along with how my OC got to become THE CPU of Gamindustri.

Description of my OC Turiel/Crimson Heart in case you haven't read my other story.

Human Form: 5'10'' or 177.8 cm tall with emerald green eyes, and Crimson red hair. My hair is normally medium length with curls I'm more on the lean by somewhat muscularly built. Normally I fight with using magic but, I do somethings fight with my Sword, The Wailing Doom.

HDD: Crimson red skin tight clothes with a gold trim in its place. I have wings made of fire that became embers at the ends of the wings. My eyes turn into the sanguine red with power symbols in the middle. My abdomen had turned into a six pack, my muscles became more pronounced. My crimson hair became spiky in all directions. I like using primary fire-based attacks in this form but will use other Magical attacks if need be.

The Fall of A Tyrant. That is what today was known as for the people of Gamindustri. The empire of Tari had fallen into a state of oppression and decay. The CPU Blue Heart had been driven mad with power. The plan to overthrow her was nearly stopped, until, on one fateful day, a new CPU was born, CPU Crimson Heart . With the CPU Crimson Heart and his allies, Blue Heart was brought down. the battle was fought high in the sky of Gamindustri where the two clashed. The only thing the people of Gamindustri could do was to give their faith to Crimson Heart and hope that it would be enough to take her down.

*Crimson Heart POV

" Muahaha, do you think YOU have a shot in hell in killing me? " Blue Heart laughed as I dodged lighting bolt.

" I'm not the only one who thinks this. For too long have you ruled over Gamindustri with an Iron fist. Today will be the day that you fall, and I will ensure you will never rise again. " Saying that I held my hand above my head and summoned The Wailing Doom, A fiery sword with the ability to cut through almost anything that it hits. A fiery tornado erupts from the hilt of the blade, Blue Heart's black wings form a defensive barrier in front of her, hoping to block the attack. I chant

'Wrath of Khaine' and point the sword at her, the tornado grew in length and engulfed her in fire. You could barely hear her screams over the roar of the fire. When the attack finished, a column of light encircled her and she fell to the ground. At that moment I fly down to where she landed, with Histoire, Compa, IF, and MAGES. Making their way there. We all made it to the crash site. Rie was unconscious and I looked over to MAGES. " I hope your invention works. It took most of my power to use that attack."

" Don't worry, it will work. You have my guarantee. " MAGES. Said handing me the cube with the anti-CPU crystals in it. I followed her directions on how to operate it. The Crystals inside surrounded Rie and began spinning around her, Just then, She was Waking up. She stared into my eyes with a look of fear and anxiety. I channeled my magic power, along with MAGES. And the Crystals began severing Rie's connection to her share Crystal. This caused her to go through even more pain. After the link was severed, Rie fell unconscious again, IF and Compa began Carrying her away. Histoire and I made our way to the Basilicom. Some of the Guards Let us past by them, While others decided to avenge Their Goddess and attack use. They were able to take a few hits from my sword but, they would fall due to their injuries. He made our way to the balcony, where Rie gave her speech to use. I stood up there with Histoire, getting the attention of everyone.

" Today the Empire of Tari is no more. It's Goddess is now powerless, and its army is in disarray. People of Gamindustri I thank you for lending me your shares in our battle. What happened today wasn't just thanks to me or any one person, but to everyone that fought against a greater foe, to make their world a better place. Today, I swear, to do everything in my power to ensure that the people Gamindustri will live in free and prosperous nations. Yes, I said nations. Chika, Kei, and Mina, please stand before everyone."

and so the three girls walked to the front where everyone could see them.

" these three and Histoire will be the ones responsible for ruling over the new four nations that will be founded today. I will rule over them as the CPU of not one nation, but of Gamindustri. They shall be my oracles." after saying that the crowd began cheering and clapping, some started shooting off fireworks in celebration of today's victory.

* One month later

The new nations known as Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox are being built. I decided today to make a short visit to each of the nations to see how things are going.

' It is nice just to fly around this world. I should've expected this amount of work, but it still doesn't make doing it any easier.' I thought while flying to Lastation. When I arrived, I began seeing what the city would look like after the construction. Lastation was planned to be the manufacturing city, because of the large abundance of common minerals and materials. Some factories were already built and were busy working, the Basilicom was, from the looks of it, just finished being built. Apartments and a few other complexes were finished or almost finished around the Basilicom. I decided to land in front of the Basilicom and walked around the city. The people here looked very busy. Some people were talking on their Bluetooth earpieces, some were carrying groceries, while others were helping people move furniture into their homes. After some walking, I decided to head on in the Basilicom to see how Kei was doing. She was busy working and had nothing for me to do so we exchange goodbyes and I headed to the next Nation, Lowee.

I flew over there and saw the Basilicom that was built like a Castle from a fairy tale. Some of the buildings had a very fantasy feeling and look to them. Lowee was built in the colder region of Gamindustri but was still a very famous area for people to visit, so Mina and I decided to have Lowee focus on tourism first and see how things go. I did the same routine here and explore around before I went to see Mina. She told me Chika wanted to talk to me about something, so we said goodbye and made my way to Leanbox.

It was obvious that Leanbox would be a great place to produce crops, but farms and the city wasn't the only thing I saw there. I saw factories as will being built. They were larger her than in Lastation and upon closer inspection, I saw them manufacturing circuit boards and other pieces of Hardware for computers. I decide to ask Chika about it when I go to see her. I made my way to the Basilicom, which looked like a large mansion, so large in fact that it could be called a castle. I headed into the Basilicom and began looking for Chika, after half an hour I decided to wait in the living room, I was already exhausted from traveling around the world, so I decided to wait here. I started hearing footsteps, I turned my head to see who was walking over to me. It was Chika with a serving plate with a teapot, and teacups on it, there were also cookies and brownies on it too. She laid it down on the coffee table and sat next to me. She began pouring a cup of tea for the both of us, and asked me if I wanted anything with my tea, I said no. after pouring our teas we both drank some.

" What type of tea is this?" I asked her.

" Its jasmine tea, a type of tea that is grown locally." She replied cheerfully. She began to lean towards me to the point that my arm was in between her chest and she held onto my arm.

" W-Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked trying to ignore her advances towards me.

" You probably saw the factories and tech companies being built as you were coming this way." She asked me and I nodded my head. " Will you see, I had an idea that maybe Leanbox should do more than just farming and work towards giving people High-end hardware as well, since there is plenty of materials here to make them, and the mining infrastructure was already here," she replied.

" That doesn't explain why you are so close to me," I noted.

" Oh that, consider it a thank you for rescuing me from that little purple girl. I think her is Linda or something." Chika replied, my phone began ringing I shoot up and answered it.

" Hello?" I asked

" It's me, History, come back to Planeptune I have some people who want to see you," she said to me.

" Alright, I'll be back home in a little bit," I said to her while hanging up. I turned to Chika, who had the look of defeat on her face.

" I'll come back and see you again, just don't do anything next time, okay?" I told her, she agreed but wasn't fond of doing so. We said our goodbyes and I had my back to Planeptune. I landed on the balcony where Compa and IF were waiting for.

" Hey Tur-Tur." Compa said.

" Welcome back Tur." IF said.

I reverted back to my human form.

" It's good being back home, so do you two know the people that wanted to see me?" I asked them. Compa and IF were the first Allies and Friends I had after being born into this world. Our first encounter lifted something to be desired, but we became good friends and a great Team as well.

" Histore told used to take you to the Sharacite." IF replied and ushered me to follow her. We made it to the Sharacite, and that was when a book found my head and hit me square in the forehead.

" Ouch!" I said

" Nailed it." A little girl said while having her arms in the air. She had a pink and white coat and hat.

" Ram!" Another little girl said standing next to her. She had a Blue and white coat and hat. This girl also looked to be twins with the girl she was standing next to.

" What a great first impression." a girl wearing a black dress and pigtails said while facepalming.

" Oh my goodness. Are you okay." a girl in a White and Purple sailor outfit ran over to me. She and Compa looked at the red mark left by the book made.

" Ram, that is not how you greet people, especially your older Brother" Histoire scolded her.

Then another little girl the same height as the twins walked over to me. She had a green and white princess outfit on with gloves on. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She stood there looking up at me.

" A-Are y-you okay? B-big Brother," she said in a very sweet and high pitched tone.

" Um...big... Brother..." I stood there blinking my eyes looking at all the new faces around me. " Um... Histoire...who are these people? And why are some calling me big brother?" I asked Histoire with the most confused look anyone can make. Causing some of the new faces to giggle and laugh.

" Turiel, due to the fact that four new nations were built and that you are the CPU of any one nation. The overflow of Shares we have received from the people created these CPU candidates. Your younger sisters." After Histoire explained, the room went silent, everyone was staring at me. I was rubbing my temples with one hand, trying to grasp what has unfolded around me.

" Um." the silence was broken by the girl in the sailor outfit speaking up. " My name is Nepgear, it's nice meeting you." this caused the other to introduce themselves to me.

" I-I'm Uni, it's not like I wanted to see you badly or anything" The girl in the Black dress and black pigtails spoke.

"I'm R-Rom, and I'm Ram" the twins spoke first the one with the blue coat then the Pink coat one.

" I'm... I'm… Virdia. It's nice, nice to meet you" the girl with the green princess outfit said hugging my leg.

" …." I stood there a little overwhelmed by the news and introductions.

" Um... Turiel? Is everything okay? " Histoire asked.

I Inhaled and exhaled before I spoke. " Why don't we all go to the living room to talk," I said in a calm tone. Although this made some of my sisters worried. We made our way to the living room and I asked.

" What do you Guys want to drink?"

"I and Compa will have tea." IF replied.

" I think you should just to tea for everyone right now," Histoire said. I began by brewing some tea and got soda out of the fridge, my favorite soda, Mountain stream. There was Doc Tear Popper in there, for when MAGES. Stops by. The tea got done and I poured some tea for everyone, this seemed to have put my sisters at ease.

" I'm sorry for earlier, for throwing a book at you," Ram said a little nervously.

" Just don't do it again okay?" I said to her.

" Okay," she said to me.

" So, Turiel?" Uni asked.

" Yes?" I looked at her.

" What is it like to rule the world of Gamindustri?" she asked.

" Currently it is chaotic since it has only been one month since my official 'crowning'...'appointing'... whatever you want to call it. Things will hopefully slow down after the building of the new nations." I answered to Uni.

" So… Turiel… what is there to do?" Rom asked.

" Um, what hobbies do you all like to do? " I asked them.

" Me and Rom like reading books," Ram said out loud.

" I like inventing things," Nepgear said

" I like building, maintaining, and shooting guns," Uni said

" I like listening to music and playing video games," Virdia said as fast she could with a nervous look on her face.

"Will I guess we will be doing some shopping here in a little bit. Planeptune is currently the only that has shopping malls and stores." I said to the group they all cheered.

" IF, Compa, if you two aren't busy you can tag along." I Invited the other two there. They both said yes and began heading out.

 **A/N: Tell me how you guys like this idea I have. I feel like writing a slice of life/adventure style of story. I will be writing this story and my other story, but I do not know when I will be able to write these stories. I will try and be somewhat consistent with my uploads, and at the time of writing this the next of my Ultradimension chapter is halfway done.**


End file.
